Two major types of online advertising are display advertising and search advertising. Display advertising involves the presentation of online advertisements in advertising slots available on web pages. One form of display advertising is banner advertising in which a banner advertisement is served by an ad server for presentation in an available ad slot. In the case of search advertising, advertisers may bid on particular search words or phrases. An advertisement may then be presented to a user who enters a search string that contains a matching word or phrase.